


Cat's Cradle: Omake

by Branch



Series: Ivory Bridges [4]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Canon - Manga, D/s, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two scenes that take place during the first chapter of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/92832">Cat's Cradle</a>. Contains spoilers for vol. 36. Porn, Drama, D/s.</p><p>Second part contains consensual sibling incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that might have happened the second time Kazuki goes to visit Yohan, as both Juubei and Saizou are wound up over the fact. Saizou discovers a very useful way to distract Juubei and himself. Porn, D/s.

Saizou wanted to pace. Unfortunately Juubei was already taking up most of the room.

"How could he go back up there?" Juubei demanded of thin air, and possibly any gods who might be listening, and whirled to stalk back across the room. "What is Kazuki _thinking_?"

"He did win last time, you know," Toshiki pointed out from the couch where he was sitting with his feet tucked up. "He says Yohan isn't focused on destruction anymore."

"And none of us know what he is focused on," Juubei growled. "On top of that, he's still living in the middle of the Beltline! The whole thing is dangerous!"

Saizou scrubbed his hands over his face. He kind of wished he could have an attack of screaming nerves himself, not because he thought Kazuki couldn't make short work of anything he encountered in the Beltline but because he did know Yohan. Unfortunately, his sense of duty, which he swore got him in more trouble than his sense of humor ever had, insisted that something had to be done about Juubei before he exploded. Or took off after Kazuki. Possibly both. "Juubei," he said, standing to catch Juubei's arm as he paced past again, "that's enough. You know perfectly well Kazuki can handle anything up there."

"Can he handle Yohan?" Juubei snapped, shaking free of his hand, and an answering snap ran through Saizou as Juubei put his finger right on Saizou's own greatest fear.

He caught Juubei's shoulders and swung him around until his back hit the wall, and held him there. "I said that's _enough_." His voice was low and hard, driving down his own reservations along with Juubei's. "Kazuki doesn't want us trailing along up there, so we won't. Nor will we make the kind of fuss that says we doubt his judgment and ability. Is that understood?"

Juubei was staring at him, eyes wide. "Saizou…"

"I said," Saizou said quietly, "is that understood?"

After a frozen moment, Juubei swallowed. "It is." His voice had turned husky, and Saizou noted with some interest that he was a bit flushed. Come to that, he supposed he hadn't shown this face to any of them since the betrayals and heartbreak of the winter. He hadn't thought it was called for, and half expected that it would remind the others of things they didn't really want to think about.

He thought he had a pretty good idea why Juubei was responding to it now, though.

Well, they could both use some distraction…

He tightened his grip on Juubei's shoulders, pinning him against the wall, and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Juubei didn't know where this was coming from. The only thing he could say with any surety was that the levelness of Saizou's voice, the unsmiling line of his mouth, the ruthlessness of the hands that had pinned him so abruptly, all shook him, reached down into him and turned him hot and breathless. The kiss took firm possession of his mouth, and he heard a low, wanting sound in his own throat.

"Yes," Saizou said quietly, drawing back. "I think that will do." He stepped back, releasing Juubei to lean against the wall, and crooked a finger. "Come with me." He led the way into the bedroom and Juubei took a breath and followed him.

Saizou stripped off his clothes, unhurried, and the easy confidence of every gesture fixed Juubei's eyes on him–at least until Saizou turned, mouth quirking, and raised a brow at him. Juubei flushed, hands fumbling now and then as he undressed. Saizou paced back to him and closed a hand on the nape of his neck. "So?"

A shudder ran through Juubei at that sure grip, and his voice was unsteady when he answered, "Yes."

Saizou smiled faintly and nodded to the bed. "Lie down, then. Face down."

"What…?" Juubei found the breath to ask, and lost it again when Saizou's hand tightened.

"Do as I say," he said, low and even. "You know I won't harm you, Juubei."

Heat clenched his stomach at the stillness and calm of Saizou's expression and Juubei went to lie down as he was told, head spinning. Saizou's weight dipped the mattress as he settled beside Juubei, stretched out half over him. One lean arm snaked around Juubei's chest, fingers spread over his heart, and Saizou reached up past Juubei to the bedside nook. Juubei buried his head in his arms as glass clicked and rattled, breath coming short. Long fingers pushed between his cheeks, slick and cool, massaging his entrance hard, and he moaned. Saizou was usually a slow, gentle lover, but his touch didn't coax this time, it demanded; it required that his muscles relax and yield. It scorched his senses, being handled this way, and he didn't even know why.

"Kazuki rules us gently," Saizou said in his ear, so conversational that it took Juubei a moment to make sense of the words. "He commands little, when he could command everything." A soft laugh huffed against Juubei's neck. "Of course, we give him everything without that, our loyalty, our hearts, our lives. Our obedience." A shiver ran down Juubei's back and he gasped as Saizou drove two fingers deep into him. "You, especially. You were raised to serve, Kakei Juubei, and Kazuki has always known he's your master." It was three fingers, now, working in and out of his ass, stretching him hard, and Juubei moaned into the sheets. "It was a friend he needed most, though, for all of the time he's known you, so he doesn't think to command you; especially you." Saizou raked his teeth slowly over Juubei's earlobe, fingers driving deeper, and Juubei was panting hard for breath now. "I'm not Kazuki; I'm not your lord. But I can promise you this. Here and now, your body and your mind will both answer to me."

His fingers thrust into Juubei's ass hard, and twisted, and his other hand slid up to gently pinch Juubei's nipple, and Juubei bucked helplessly between his hands as sensation and response pulled his nerves tight. "Yes!"

"Good." Saizou kissed the back of his neck gently. "Up on your knees."

Juubei was shaky as he pushed up onto his knees, and bent to rest his head against his forearms, panting. Saizou moved behind him, pushing his knees wider and wider until it was only Saizou's hands wrapped around his hips that steadied him.

Those hands tightened and Saizou held Juubei still as his cock pushed in, hot and hard. Juubei gasped for breath against the sheets, dizzy as Saizou's words echoed through his head, promising. Saizou's hips flexed against Juubei's ass, driving him in deeper. "Stop thinking. Just feel."

"Saizou…"

Saizou's voice turned cool and level. "Juubei."

That tone tumbled Juubei back down into raw heat and he moaned openly, trembling under Saizou as Saizou fucked him hard and sure. The iron control of Saizou's pace made him whine as pleasure coiled tighter and tighter, low in his stomach; he could barely move, spread out like this, hips caged in Saizou's hands, only feel the slide and burn as Saizou's cock worked in and out of his ass. He was shaking, lightheaded with panting for breath, when Saizou finally took one hand off his hip and reached down to wrap it around his cock.

"Nnn!" Juubei's hands fisted on the sheets, hips jerking helplessly into the pleasure of that strong hand sliding over him.

"Let go," Saizou ordered, voice hard, and Juubei nearly screamed as heat flashed through him in response and wrung him out, wild and rough and ruthless, and he surrendered to it. Saizou's pace finally broke and he drove into Juubei fast and hard, drawing the shudders of pleasure out and out until Juubei was panting hoarsely, whole body shaking. When Saizou finally let him down against the bed he could only groan faintly.

Saizou chuckled, breathless, and worked slow hands over Juubei's ass and thighs, kneading them. "Better now?"

This, of all things, was what made Juubei's face heat, the inarguable evidence that Saizou had done this to take care of him. "Yes," he said softly.

"Shh." Saizou settled over him, warm and solid, caging Juubei down again though more gently. "It's my place to look after these things. Now go to sleep."

"But…"

Saizou's voice was kinder this time, but just as authoritative as before. "Do as I say, Juubei."

Drifting already in the aftermath, Juubei finally decided what was going on; Saizou was his elder, and spoke as such. Of course he submitted, as was only proper. "Yes, Saizou," he murmured, eyes sliding closed.

* * *

Saizou smiled ruefully as Juubei drifted into sleep and rubbed his back gently. Juubei was probably going to be just a little sore after that. He'd been a little rougher than he'd planned to be, but it had been so good to find that release of tension in answering Juubei's need. To forget his fears for Kazuki in making Juubei forget his. And he couldn't help a satisfied grin at how thoroughly he'd made Juubei forget. He curled around Juubei, hand stroking up and down his body absently, and let himself doze too.

At least until he heard the front door open and close.

"Toshiki?" Kazuki's voice drifted through the bedroom door as Saizou fished his pants off the floor and pulled them back on. "Where did Juubei and Saizou get to?"

"They decided to distract each other," Toshiki said dryly. "At length. Loudly too."

"Hey, at least it worked," Saizou protested, slipping out and closing the bedroom door behind him. A quick once-over showed Kazuki was smiling and at ease, and he tried to hide how much that made him relax. From the tilt of Kazuki's smile he didn't think he was wholly successful.

"For a second there, I thought it was going to work by the two of you getting into a fight, not bed," Toshiki snorted. "I still can't believe you just ordered Juubei to calm down and he actually listened."

Kazuki's brows went up. "Ordered him?"

"And then into bed," Toshiki added as Saizou cleared his throat and tried not to shuffle. "Which also worked. I was speechless, which may be why they apparently forgot I was still here."

Saizou could tell he was going to have to make that up to Toshiki some time soon.

"It worked?" Kazuki looked half disbelieving and half amused; and, under that, perhaps just a little disturbed.

Saizou shrugged, a bit self-consciously. "Juubei needed someone to do it, and you weren't here." And he needed to defuse Kazuki's worry. He came to Kazuki and sank gracefully to his knees, turning one of Kazuki's hands over to kiss the palm. "Will you forgive my presumption, my Prince?" he murmured.

Kazuki laughed softly at this bit of flamboyance. "Well, since it seems to have calmed him down, I suppose so."

"My lord is gracious." Saizou grinned up at him.

And that was the secret, of course. Saizou let it be half a game, with Kazuki, so Kazuki didn't worry about losing his friend inside his vassal. It was all a matter of balance.

Saizou tipped his head at the bedroom. "He'll probably be even calmer if you're the one who wakes him up."

"Probably," Kazuki agreed and leaned down to tip Saizou's head up and drop a kiss on his forehead.

"That _was_ fairly impressive," Toshiki admitted as Saizou came to drop into one of the armchairs. "What I saw of it."

Saizou laughed; so that was it. "I'll remember to invite you next time, I promise."

Toshiki smiled. "Do that."

Saizou eeled around to sprawl comfortably over the chair. The underlying problem of Yohan and his unpredictableness hadn't been dealt with, and he honestly couldn't see how it might be, but at least he had another card in his hand for fixing the immediate problems.

He'd have to remember how Juubei responded to that tone of voice.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate way it could have gone, the first time Kazuki makes Yohan take a nap, supposing that Maiya didn't show up until considerably later. Porn, Fluff, Drama.
> 
> Contains consensual sibling incest.

Yohan woke slowly.

He was warm, and the light through his eyelids was soft, and his pillow was a very odd shape… oh. That was right. Kazuki had made him sleep.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up, sleepily, and yes, his brother was looking down at him with a gentle smile and there were fingers stroking his hair back from his face. "Aniue."

"Feel better now?" His brother leaned down to drop a kiss on his forehead.

Perhaps because he was still half asleep, impulse became action without thought and Yohan lifted his face so that the kiss met his mouth instead. Kazuki made a startled sound even as his hand cupped the back of Yohan's head to steady him. "Yohan?" he murmured, drawing back.

Thought woke again, urging caution, but desire had woken also with that soft brush of lips, the same desire he'd fled rather than admit after their battle. But Kazuki was here now, in any case, and Yohan wanted so much. He leaned up on one hand, laying the other on his brother's chest entreatingly. "Aniue… please?"

After a long moment Kazuki's hand rose to curve around his jaw, lifting his chin, and Yohan couldn't help the way his breath cut short in a rush of want. Slowly, watching him, his brother leaned down again to kiss him, gentle and easy, and Yohan leaned into the kiss, lips parting under Kazuki's. The invitation was taken and Yohan made a soft sound, half hope and half pleading, as his brother's kiss deepened.

He wanted this so much.

Kazuki reached out to gather him closer until Yohan was half lying against his chest, haori sliding down his shoulders. And pliant. Utterly pliant in his brother's arms. When Kazuki's hand urged his chin up further, Yohan let his head fall back, and when his brother's lips traced down his bared throat he gasped, a shiver running down his body.

"Yohan," Kazuki murmured, lips brushing his throat, "did you want me to take the clan back from you?"

It was the question and the desire he'd run from at the time, and it shook him now. "I don't…" he whispered, voice taut with the arch of his neck. "There are so many things I want to do. To change. But…" His brother kissed his throat again and he gasped, shaking. "For now… just for now, please. Please, Aniue."

He had been conquered, in that battle. Beyond technique and skill was the heart, and when the heart could no longer drive all skill failed. Kazuki had conquered his heart, and given no quarter. And in his brother's conquest, he had tasted the sweetness of being guided and commanded by his brother's will and love. The sweetness of belonging and shelter and rest.

"Please," he begged, hands sliding up to cling to Kazuki's shoulders. "Just for now…"

His brother's fingers slid into his hair, cradling his head, and Kazuki kissed him, deep and intent. "Yes," he said quietly. "For now, then."

Yohan relaxed into the kiss with a sigh, surrendering to his brother's care and guidance, and kissed back soft and open. Kazuki's hands stroked down his arms, over his back, drawing him close and holding him, and Yohan moved with them willingly.

"Do you want more than this?" Kazuki murmured against his mouth, and Yohan flushed hot at the thought.

"Yes," he breathed, and Kazuki smiled.

"We'll need some place with a bed, then," he said, low, holding Yohan against him. "Because I'm not going to lay you down on the bare tatami. And," he added, "we need something to make it easier for you."

Yohan made a breathless sound, shivering, and his brother laughed softly.

"Come, then." He straightened Yohan's clothes with gentle hands and pulled him to his feet. "Show me."

Yohan led the way through the house to his bedroom, still flushed with the way Kazuki kept a hold of his hand, fingers twined through his. Once the door was closed behind them, Kazuki caught him close again, kissing him deep and slow, loosening his robes to slide them down his shoulders. He shivered at that, at the long, knowing fingers that traced over his bare shoulders and chest. "Aniue…" He couldn't quite meet his brother's eyes.

"So shy." Kazuki took his chin and tipped it up again, holding his eyes. "There's no need."

The command in that simple gesture set Yohan trembling, and he swayed against his brother. "Yes, Aniue," he whispered.

Kazuki kept him occupied with kisses as he pulled loose belts and ties until Yohan stood with all his robes in a heap around his feet. "Now, then." He pushed Yohan gently down to the bed and stepped back, shedding his own clothes swift and graceful. The line of his body, as he returned to kneel over Yohan and press him down, made Yohan's mouth dry; he knew his own strength was second to none, but the sheer grace of Kazuki's movement stopped his breath. His brother's hands stroked down his body, slow, and he shivered with the intensity of simply feeling that on his skin. Kazuki gathered him close, one hand supporting the curve of his back as he arched up helplessly into the sleek heat of Kazuki's body against his.

"Shh," Kazuki murmured to him. "Now you need to trust me, and relax for me, little brother." One hand kneaded the small of Yohan's back, easing the building tension in him, and Yohan obeyed with a shaky breath. He lay pliant against Kazuki's chest as his brother searched through his bedside nook, and turned his face into Kazuki's shoulder. He gasped at the first touch of warm, slick fingers, and Kazuki held him closer.

Those fingers circled his entrance, slow and gentle, until his breathing evened and his body relaxed, and it was his brother's patience and care that made his face heat as much as the first slide of fingers inside him. "Aniue…"

"All right?" Kazuki asked softly, cradling him close. Yohan nodded, not looking up, and his brother chuckled. "All right, then." Still soft, but more commanding he added, "Look at me."

Yohan looked up, breathless, and moaned as his brother caught his mouth, kissing him hot and deep and intent. The answering heat in his body turned sharp as Kazuki's fingers pressed in again and he gasped, trembling in his brother's arms with the unexpected surge of pleasure.

Kazuki kissed Yohan again and again as his fingers moved in and out of him. The sensation of being touched inside made Yohan flush, and Kazuki worked him slowly until Yohan was moving with him, until they were twined tight together, and Yohan was kissing back and making wanton, pleading sounds low in his throat. He didn't have to control himself; he knew his brother would judge their pace, would know when he was ready. All he had to do was surrender to Kazuki's hands, and that was such an unspeakable relief that he was dizzy with it.

"Now," Kazuki murmured, finally. Yohan made a faint, protesting sound as Kazuki slid around behind him, but subsided, soothed, when his brother's arm wound around him and drew him back snugly into the curve of Kazuki's body. "It's all right," Kazuki said softly in his ear as he guided Yohan's leg up and forward, spreading him a little open. "I have you."

"Yes," Yohan agreed, low, and shivered at the feeling of Kazuki's lips curving against his nape. And then Kazuki was pushing into him, and he was gasping, clutching the sheets as he was stretched, pushed open, filled. It was shocking. It was incredible. "Aniue!"

"Shh." Kazuki rocked just a little, in and out of him, holding him tight, and Yohan shuddered with the sensation. "All you have to do is follow. I'll take care of everything." One hand stroked down Yohan's stomach to close between his legs.

Yohan moaned with breathless submission to Kazuki's word, and let his brother's hands guide his body until he was spread out half on his stomach, gasping with each driving thrust, rocking into his brother's strong hand. Kazuki took him slow and sure, until his nerves were singing like strings under a master's touch. Pleasure wanted to speed ahead, but Kazuki's touch held him back, let the heat build slowly, until Yohan was panting under it with an edge of desperation.

"If your heart needs someone to rule and protect you," Kazuki whispered against his ear, "remember that I'm still your elder brother." His mouth closed on Yohan's neck and he sucked hard enough to raise tingling heat.

Hard enough to mark.

Yohan cried out as pleasure broke through him, a storm of heat striking again and again as his brother gasped against his shoulder and drove into him harder, faster. It was good, so good, to be held so tight, to feel Kazuki's body over his, and he lay, panting, until Kazuki shuddered and stilled.

After a long moment, Kazuki kissed the back of his neck and eased them apart, turning Yohan gently and gathering him back into his arms. Kazuki stroked his hair and cradled him close. "It's all right."

Yohan realized that his eyes were wet.

Kazuki kissed the tears away and rocked him slowly. "You are my beloved brother and I will always be here, to guide and support you in whatever way you need," he murmured.

Yohan's breath hitched again and he nodded against Kazuki's shoulder. It was a while before he could stop crying, though. Kazuki held him through it all and dried his face on a corner of the sheet. "Better?" he asked with a soft smile.

Yohan nodded; he did feel better, wrung out but at peace. "Thank you, Aniue," he said, husky.

Kazuki pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Hush."

Yohan smiled shyly and did as he was told, and lay quiet and content in his brother's arms as the evening drew in.

**End**


End file.
